A Fleeting Winter Wind
by Princess mAlice
Summary: One night Rudy sneaks in to visit Liesel. A thief breaks into Liesel's house and takes away his life. However, his soul cannot be put to rest.
1. Cold Pea Soup

Winter Wind

It was one late night that a certain book thief found herself wide awake and furiously writing her life away. The basement seemed to groan with its continuous beating from the harsh, winter winds. Liesel curled her toes in happy excitement. That would be a great line to put in my book! She wrote down her genius line, that she just thought of, only to pause without warning. What was he doing right now? The only response she received was the growling of an empty stomach. She had better go eat. Liesel put down her writing quill, closing her book. She tiptoed up the stairs, careful to avoid familiar cracks.

What awaited her in the kitchen was frozen pea soup. The light of the moon was her only company. Liesel chipped away at the green, soup-sized popsicle with the wooden spoon, specifically reserved for Watschens. There was no way she could break even a single piece off and into her angry tummy.

Then there was the sound of a window latch coming undone, lifting up and quietly closing. Liesel turned around, it could only be one intruder. Rudy Steiner.

"Hey." He said.

Liesel merely nodded her head, greeting him with silence.

"I brought some apples." The boy said, offering a lonely red apple.

His reward was a smile.

Liesel walked over to the boy. Winter was still fresh upon his breath made apparent by his wheezing.

"Saukerl. This is only one and you even bit it too."

The boy shrugged guiltless.

Their hands touched as one thief gave to another. Her stomach did an unexpected flip.

Liesel paused for a moment only for her tummy to growl very loud at her.

She felt no shame. Rudy was always known to be hungry, he wouldn't judge her.

Without a word, Liesel turned on her heel toward the direction of the basement. Rudy automatically followed.

Sometime later after the book thief had long since eaten her apple; she had tried to ignore the heat of Rudy's never ending gaze.

Liesel studied her book.

Rudy studied her face.

Liesel hid behind her fiction.

Rudy had nothing to hide.

He did all of this with a small smirk on his face. He wasn't aware of his own cockiness, but would probably still do it even if he had known.

"You wrote about me?" He asked.

Liesel nodded.

"What did you say?"

"Not much." She replied.

Rudy sucked his teeth, disappointed in such a vague answer. If he had written a book, she would practically be the entire thing.

"I want to kiss." Rudy said to no one in particular.

The basement was silent beside the sound of Liesel scrawling in her book.

"Who do you want to kiss?" Liesel asked even though she probably knew the answer.

"Just you."

Liesel put down her quill and looked into his tired, blue eyes. He was drifting away to a warmer place, but she was painfully awake. She wanted to kiss him too. It wasn't just hunger that made her hurt like this.

Kiss me.

Kiss me.

Kiss me!

Her heart said, but her mouth didn't. She wished her mouth could say it.

* * *

Disclaimerr: I don't own The Book thief sorry..


	2. This Was The End

Winter Wind

The moment passed as Rudy broke eye contact, his eyes lingering on the stairs. Liesel could hear a slow shuffling coming from the kitchen upstairs.

"Is that your Mama?" Rudy asked.

Liesel shook her head, bringing a finger to her lips. They both listened in suspense. There was a loud crash.

"I'm going to check it out." Rudy said walk-running toward the stairs.

"Saukerl!" Liesel hissed, "My parents don't know you're here!"

Her words fell upon the deaf ears of an impulsive boy. She could do nothing, but run right after him. Thankfully Rudy stopped just at the top of the stairs. He peered through the small opening of the door. What they saw was oddly familiar. He was difficult to make out in the dark, but his actions were loud and clear: he was stealing. The thief's back was to them as he quickly searched through the kitchen drawers. The glint of a hunter's knife, reflected in the moonlight. Rudy had left the window open. Liesel's breath caught in her throat, as the man turned around. She covered her mouth in case he could somehow hear her terrified breathing. He didn't see them and continued to ransack the kitchen for food. His footsteps were getting closer. Liesel was sure if her heart raced any faster it would rip out of her chest and take flight. She grabbed Rudy's hand and squeezed. This was the end, she thought.

* * *

This was the end, Rudy thought. Hey, but even if it was he sure as hell was not going to go down without a fight. Liesel was shaking beside him, her palms cold with fear as he held her hand. Rudy's body spiked with adrenaline as his mind got a sickening idea. Even if he were to die tonight, this man would never lay a hand on Liesel. Rudy turned to look at Liesel, she looked up at him. The message was clear and they both understood what was being said. Rudy lifted Liesel's hand to his lips and kissed it once. There were tears running freely down her face, she desperately shook her head in protest, refusing to let him go. Rudy smiled at her. Then he pushed her. She would only have a few cuts and bruises from the wooden stairs. She would be the one to survive, Rudy thought as he slammed the door shut. The lock was broken and therefore could never be closed completely lest the one in the basement would be trapped from inside. That is until someone from outside came in and opened it.

It didn't take long for the man to overpower the fourteen year old boy. The knife came down onto his by now tired and beat up body. Whether it was from the book thief's screams or the blood everywhere, the kitchen was painted red. His soul was a fiery yellow. He watched his killer make a swift escape through the window as Liesel's parents raced down the stairs. Of course, by then it was already too late. He wandered over to the sobbing book thief.

"I'm here! I'm here!" He cried over and over again to a girl that could not hear.

Rosa Hubermann was short and fast. She was first to witness the scene. Her whole body was fear. She stared at the body as if in a trance. It was the Steiner boy.

But he is too young, she wept. He was only a boy. Hans Hubermann held a metal bat in his hand, he ordered his wife to not leave the boy's side. He searched the house for the killer, but the man was long gone. Later on, Hans accompanied by Alex Steiner, Kurt Steiner, and the police conducted a manhunt. Babara Steiner sobbed uncontrollably over her son, cradling his head.

"Oh God... my baby. My baby..."

No one dared to console her. The basement door had long since opened, but Liesel remained on the stairs. She could not utter a single word, she was in denial.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own TBT.


	3. Hazy and Insane Mind

_Hey._

 _Hey._

 _Liesel…_

The book thief awoke with a start, rubbing violently at her eyes. How dare she fall asleep? She had not slept in a week ever since Rudy's murder. It was for various reasons like survivor's guilt, being traumatized… hearing voices.

Yes, she was hearing a certain voice lately. And not just any voice. The voice of the only boy she ever loved: Rudy Steiner. She absentmindedly wondered if she was going insane. Liesel squinted into the darkness of her room. The complete darkness told her it was around 2 in the morning. There was a faint, bluish glow coming from the hallway. What in the world was that?

 _Liesel…_

Should she respond to the voice or would that only add to her delusions? Maybe she was still dreaming… Oh forget it, she probably lost her mind from lack of sleep alone by now.

"Yes?" Liesel croaked, her voice a bit hoarse due to disuse. The book thief had not uttered a word since Rudy's death either. There was no point for her to speak anymore. It's not like anything would change. The book thief stiffened in anticipation, clutching to her blanket, but only silence ensued. That light most likely was from the moon. Liesel did not know, her hazy mind was not exactly in good health at the moment. She felt so stupid-

Suddenly her eyes were blinded with a white light. There was a strong sense of calm, peace and… love? These senses were all washing over Liesel in waves, pulsating around her. A warm hand touched her cheek and Liesel opened her eyes. A pair of calm, blue eyes gazed lovingly into her confused and afraid brown ones. There was a soft smile between two smiling pink lips. Then trailing lower a smooth, strong neck. Liesel recognized his trademark pale skin. His clothes were different. He was dress in a white robe, with a deep red sash across his chest. It reminded her of the bloody gash that was on his chest the night he was killed. This could not be Rudy. He was so calm, at peace and so very real. He didn't look like he was suffering in the least. Even his hair looked different, it was bright and reminded her of shockwaves.

"Rudy?" Liesel gasped.

The pale, blonde nodded his head slowly, grasping her hands in his own.

"Yes, Liesel it's me."

"B-but… you're dead."

Tears started to pour down her cheeks, as the book thief's self-control slipped away and her emotions rose to the surface. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own.

AN; talk to me! Idk what you guys are thinking! Please leave reviews, thoughts, feelings...

-Alice


	4. Hubert Oval

Rudy leaned forward to graze warm hands over tear stained cheeks. Liesel sobs even harder, clutching tightly at her nightgown, afraid to touch him.

"You're dead..." She finally manages. "I saw you being killed th-through the key hole…"

"Shh…" Rudy wraps his arms around the fragile girl.

"I'm not dead." Rudy chuckles. "How could I hold you then?"

Liesel doesn't answer, too lost in her emotions, grief and relief.

"I love you." Liesel says. She hopes he doesn't reject her feelings.

"I love you too, Saumensch." Rudy smiles into the top of her head. Liesel sighs and shivers a bit as Rudy's body temperature seems to get colder. She looks up at him and screams at the sight before her. There is blood all over Rudy's face, two black holes where his eyes should be and his skin, rotting flesh.

Liesel yanks out of his embrace.

"What's wrong?" The thing says to Liesel, its arms reach forward with skeleton limbs.

"Liesel! Liesel!"

Suddenly, arms are wrapped around her, drawing a much more violent reaction from the terrified girl.

"Get away! Get away from me you monster!" Liesel screams, eyes flashing open in terror. She is a wild animal, wounded and afraid, kicking, fisting, sweating and fighting with all her might against whatever danger awaits.

"It's me! Papa!"

However, Liesel was hysterical. She finally manages to land a kick on Hans' chin, sending him reeling back in pain. She takes this chance to leap out her bed and run down the darkened hallway. She flies past a started Rosa whom heard all the commotion.

"Child! Come here!" She calls past the retreating girl's frame. Liesel runs out into the snow barefoot. It is not long before Liesel reaches her destination. Hubert Oval. She finally collapses onto the race track and finally allows herself to cry over Rudy Steiner.

* * *

Disclaimer; I don't own TBT!

AN: Hey guys I hope some people are reading this story, I really enjoy writing something like this. Leave me a review okay? Seriously I'm dying no pun intended for your thoughts! C:


End file.
